The present invention relates to cut resistant gloves, and methods for making cut resistant gloves. One embodiment of the invention comprises a cut resistant glove knit on a whole garment, computer controlled slide needle knitting machine.
Cut resistant gloves are typically knitted on conventional glove knitting machines, which produce only a jersey knit pattern. However, it would be desirable to produce cut resistant gloves in other knit patterns.